


Dancing on the precipice, we are walking on air

by maryAntonnete_is_passing_by



Series: Jetko renassaince week [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Air Ballons, Escaping Ba Sing Se, It's sweet, M/M, Raids, Wine, dance, too sweet but okay there it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryAntonnete_is_passing_by/pseuds/maryAntonnete_is_passing_by
Summary: In which some people organize and Jet helps, and the (ex) freedom fighters + Zuko escape the walled city
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Jetko renassaince week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977532
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Jetko Renaissance Week





	Dancing on the precipice, we are walking on air

**Author's Note:**

> Last one! Thank you for being here, here we go!!
> 
> Edit 11/10, fixed some grammar mistakes on the series, some may still remain, but oh well, c'est la vie.

A Dance

That’s how their duels felt when they spared. He was always a step out of reach, until he attacked, had to escape, divert the tiger hooks with his twin daos, kick and go under the table. It was a fight for fun, the ones Zuko didn’t have in his days on the iron ship looking for the Avatar, and he gave as bad as he took.

That night at the librarian house wasn’t the only encounter, just the longest and most memorable.

But for how satisfying fighting against the other was, now he discovered fully, how much they could do fighting together.

On the other side of the roof, Jet signaled rapid directions for all of the group. They locked eyes and he sent him a smirk, before reaching down to the next window.

Jet was good at strategy and had the confidence to give concrete and understandable orders, in a fast manner too. So he could instead dedicate his vision to help the others and look for information while they scavage. He had found great ones today.

A signal for four enemies came from Longshot, and he repositioned to help the rest escape. His arrow opened the attack path, and both Zuko and Jet jumped in.

Zuko matched his rhythm with the other boy, every moment was calculated and was done with an ease that demanded tacit agreement to obtain, their chemistry strong, their movements difficult to follow. The swords slew as the feet swiftly passed.

Faster and faster, don’t let the benders find their equilibrium. Aim higher to contrast Jet's habit to hit lower, and turn around.

Back against the back, and another song sounded.

* * *

After finding Smellerbee and Longshot this had become their new life. Sabotaging the feed lines, making some trouble for communications, help people in trouble with resources.

Jin home housed a lot of people that ended up in the middle of it, and Jin herself was organizing them, giving them purpose, and helping herself find something to do. They had left her home after the initial takedown, feeling it was too dangerous to continue to impose themselves on her house -especially him, who was wanted- but still visited from time to time to confirm she was doing okay.

This time may be the last time they visit, though. They finally got information on how to leave.

Jet embraced him and laughed wildly, and the party was going strong still. The wine they confiscated was better than tea.

‘Tomorrow we will be out of these walls!’

‘you will be reeling with a hangover tomorrow, you idiot’

‘heh, the day after then’

‘...be more serious, we need to plan the perfect moment for this’

‘Naah, dance with me, Zu-ko!, let me teach him some earthy moves’

‘Yeaaahh’-the crowd shouted,’Put some music in!!!’

‘C’mon, Jet, Zuko I bet you we last much longer on the dancefloor than two exhausted drunks’

‘haha, you want to lose more money, Old Lou?’ -

Up for it?

Of course.

(For all his talk, Jet doesn’t know any Earth kingdom dances, and the mess they end up doing is closer to a mix up of the classes he doesn’t want to remember and chaotic swinging around, but they do have fun, and the kisses are sweet….

….they also want to kill their past selves the next morning)

* * *

It’s a not so obvious fact, but Ba Sing Se is as good as a prison than it is as a fortress, and the ways to escape (especially with Earth benders chasing) are pretty limited. The agrarian front is a plain field, and the river is the most guarded place, and where the most elite group is.

The inspiration of their plan was the Avatar, and the things Zuko remembered from his travel, it was simple as doing the same their group did.

They were going to fly away.

Air balloons were new technology, but they didn’t need one, only something that lasted enough to pass to the back wall, to fly high while doing so to not be noticed. The balloon basket was made from the greengrocery stalls, for the connectors, hard rope. The hardest part had been acquiring the fabric, and finally, in the last raid, they had enough to make it work.

As improvised as it was, all air would have to be controlled by him. And would not last long floating, but they will deal with that later

Create a distraction, and use the opportunity to escape. Hours of conversation and paper ruined trying to adjust the plan.

‘We will escape to the north, and then go west’

‘huhu...Zuko’

‘?’

‘...we going to see your home? teach me some moves from there’

‘really?- the fond tone can't be hidden even if there's an effort in the next sentence to - It’s a lot of ‘Praise the sun’ dances, you wouldn’t like them’

‘...it gave me curiosity, now….gods know the rain ones never worked’

his eyes have the same shadows under them as his own.

They go to sleep embraced like they nowadays do. Their plan, failure, or success, now is a ticking bomb they cannot escape from.

* * *

When they do escape, the laugh as the air reaches their face is incredible. And you think you understand now, for the first time with these three by your side, with Longshot and Jet attacking with arrows flying down and Smellerbee throwing water ballons, how much fun is to see your opponents not being able to reach you, and why Aang did it so much.

(He feels free, finally leaving those walls)

* * *

They dance that night, the two of them alone. Brown eyes meet golden ones, and a smirk playfully covers another.

Things are still not fine, they are wanted still, Longshot leg is hurt, Uncle is still captured, Jet hands still tremble sometimes facing you. But even if not perfect, it’s alright enough, because the words he says when talking to you still are true.

_‘We’re outcasts, and we need to stick together’_

After everything, Jet’s words still are honest saying that, as is his roar when fighting firebenders.

Or as when he says he loves him.

He loves him back.

And there’s a future here, you think.

**Author's Note:**

> New notes! things I add now
> 
> Haha, I added detail to the plan, but not everything, in my head the best is to fly high with the balloon on a cloudy day, is impossible to not be noticed entirely, but try to divert attention to another event, especially as it taking altitude. (it works more or less as there still is a fight, but hey, they escape!!)  
> The guys at the party now Zuko name because everything is a mess, and I forgot to add Uncle to Zuko's worries at the end, so I added that, haha. Thank you for reading this!!!!


End file.
